Nothing
by rclassyqueen
Summary: Sequel dari 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' yang menceritakan kesedihan Sasuke dan berencana menyatakan perasaannya kembali kepada Sakura. ALERT! FF ini mengandung unsur galau. Jadi kalian yang gamau baper jangan membaca ff ini!
1. Prolog

3 Tahun Berlalu.

Kejadian yang lalu membuatnya ia semakin terpuruk. Hidupnya tak lagi seindah dan seceria dulu.

Kenangan dulu yang membuatnya semakin terjerat dalam sumur kesedihan.

Ia tahu ini adalah _karma_ yang ia terima.

Menyia-nyiakan sesosok gadis yang rela memperjuangkannya demi dirinya.

Dan sekarang, ia akan merubah takdir.

Untuk sesuatu yang baru.

Demi sesuatu yang akan ia ubah.

Demi dia yang telah meninggalkannya.

Dan mungkin, apabila ia mendengar jawaban gadisnya. Mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa.

Cause he heard all words from his girl is...

**Nothing.**

**Nothing**

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat! **

**.**

**Sequel dari 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

_Am I better off dead?_  
_Am I better off a quitter?_  
_They say I'm better off now_  
_Then I ever was with her_  
_As they take me to my local down the street_  
_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

* * *

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak hubunganku dengan gadisku berakhir. Karma? Ya, kalian tahu istilah itu? Mungkin Kami-sama memberikan kalimat itu kepadaku. Karena kesalahanku, _Karma _telah menyerang diriku.

Seharusnya aku tak pernah membuatnya menangis.

Tak pernah membuatnya merasa khawatir tentang diriku.

Memberi kejutan manis untuknya. Setiap hari.

Agar ia tahu bahwa aku mengutamakan dirinya.

Tetapi, aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Keegoisanku yang tinggi membuat gadisku semakin jauh denganku. Ia mencoba masuk ke dalam hatiku yang beku. Dengan segala cara ia lakukan untuk bisa menembus hatiku ini. Tetapi sayang, hatiku terlalu beku untuk ia tembus.

Tetapi gadisku tidak pernah lelah. Ia mencari cara lain untuk menembuskan kehangatan dalam hatiku yang sangat beku.

Dan semua usahanya, **gagal.**

Disaat hatiku yang beku perlahan mencair, gadisku menyerah.

Menyerah akan keegoisanku.

Menyerah akan semua hubungan yang kita jalani.

Dan, menyerah akan hatinya yang tersakiti karena keegoisanku dan hatiku yang terlalu beku.

Hingga pada akhirnya, gadisku pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan hati yang sudah mencair.

Dan pada hari ini, aku akan menelponnya dan menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

**Meskipun yang kudengar hanya tidak berarti apa-apa**

**TBC**

Lanjut di chapter 2 ya. Ini hanya prolog hihi. Sankyuuu!~


	2. Chapter 1

Apakah Sasuke akan menemui Sakura? Dan akankah Sakura bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang telah berpisah darinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu?

Jawabannya ada disini!

**Nothing**

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Konoha University, 09.10 AM

Sasuke bersama teman-temannya sedang belajar untuk menghadapi ujian yang akan dilaksanakan selama sepekan. Ia tak mau grade nya turun hanya karena ia jarang masuk kelas. Tak salah lagi, lelaki yang memiliki kulit seputih porselen dan rambut yang mirip emo-pantat ayam itu memilih jurusan yang ia tak sukai.

Art &amp; Music of Konohagakure Education.

Karena tuntutan sang ayah yang dulu pernah mengikuti bidang teater yang masih dijalankan hingga sekarang, ia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha. Dan kebetulan, Tayuya dan Juugo masuk dalam jurusan ini. Tetapi percuma, dirinya sering menitip tanda tangan kepada Tayuya setelah itu segera pergi dan tidur di perpustakaan.

Ganteng tapi malas? Sama aja bohong.

"Oi Sasuke, kau sudah menghafalkan semua materi dari Shizune-sensei?", ucap Juugo. Lalu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh bungsu Uchiha.

"Hm baguslah. Kau banyak berubah. Nih", Juugo menyodorkan sekaleng minuman isotonik kepada Sasuke. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan menaruh disampingnya.

"Hei Sasuke, kudengar Neji sebentar lagi akan lulus. Benar?", tanya Juugo.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti, Sakura juga sebentar lagi lulus kan?"

Mendadak Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengarkan perkataan Juugo. Benar juga, Sakura dan Neji satu jurusan, Economy of Konohagakure Education.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu", jawabnya dingin. Juugo menautkan alis kanannya. Seakan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Berarti kau akan benar-benar pisah dengannya?"

DEG

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke mendadak berhenti seketika. Apa? Benar-benar pisah dengan Sakura?

"Maksudmu?", ia menoleh kearah Juugo dan menaruh kertas materinya. Temannya pun mengangkat pundaknya seakan sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan. "Sudahlah, hafalkan materinya. Ganbatte"

Juugo berjalan pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Juugo dengan bingung dan mulai melanjutkan materinya lagi.

Dan juga, fikiran yang agaknya sedikit berkecamuk tentang kelulusan Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

* * *

Hari ini, gadis bermarga Haruno itu tampak sibuk menyelesaikan berlembar-lembar essay dari sang Dosen Matematika, Kurenai-sensei.

"Sial, banyak sekali angkanya!", ucap Sakura dengan kesalnya. Ia menghitung kembali angka yang ia pecahkan dalam soal Ekonominya. Maklum, 2 minggu lagi ia akan menghadapi Ujian Skripsi dengan dosennya, Ayame Kurizaki.

"DOR!"

"AAAA", Sakura berteriak dengan keras sehingga sekeliling penghuni perpustakaan segera 'suuut' kearahnya. Dan ia menoleh ke siapa yang telah mengusik konsentrasinya.

"Temari! Kau mengagetkanku!", bisik Sakura. Temannya pun langsung duduk di meja sebelah Sakura.

"Habisnya, kau serius sekali. Haha", jawab Temari pelan. Dan gadis berambut cherry blossom itu hanya mendengus. Ia kembali menatap soalnya yang penuh coret-coretan dengan angka.

"Kau sibuk sekali sepertinya. Padahal aku baru mau mengajakmu pergi ke toko baju", jawab Temari. Sakura pun langsung menoleh kembali.

"Toko baju? Ayo. Kita pergi sekarang!", jawab Sakura dengan semangat dan ia kembali mendapat 'suuut' dari penghuni perpustakaan.

"Ckck, kau ini. Yasudah, daripada kau makin stress, ayo", Temari segera berdiri.

"Oke!"

* * *

Konoha University, 16.00 PM

Nampak seorang pemuda yang masih serius dengan soalnya. Menurutnya, soal ini gampang dan dapat di nalar dengan menggunakan logika. Dan untungnya, materi yang ia hafalkan tidak sia-sia. Banyak soal yang menjelaskan apa yang terdapat dalam materi yang Sasuke hafalkan.

Seakan menunggu waktu selesai, ia diam-diam mengambil kertas yang tidak terpakai dan mulai menuliskan kalimat puitisnya.

Jangan salah, meskipun ia stay cool dan tenang dirinya pernah membuat kalimat puitis hingga lima halaman untuk sang kakak yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Anko-senpai.

Ia pun mulai menuliskan kalimat per kalimat yang berada di otaknya sesuai perasaan hatinya. Entah kenapa perasaannya hanya tertuju kepada sang mantan kekasih, Sakura.

Semenjak ia putus dengan Sakura, Karin mulai mendekatinya lagi. Tapi sayang, pemuda ini masih saja menganggap dirinya berstatus pacaran. Dia pun mulai menuliskan kalimatnya dalam-dalam. Seakan menceritakan kesedihan terpendamnya tentang sang mantan kekasih.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba

Sesosok gadis berambut cherry blossom dengan mata Emeraldnya dengan tawanya yang khas melewati kelas dimana Sasuke berada. Sang pemuda kemudian segera menoleh kearah sumber tersebut. Dan ketika ia melihat gadisnya, tatapan matanya bertemu.

Onyx dan Emerald.

Tajam dan Menyentuh. Tetapi sang Emerald mengacuhkannya.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan segera berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor kampus. Sabar Sasuke, kan masih ada Tenten(?)

Enak saja, hatiku hanya milik Sakura.

Yaya, terserah padamu saja.

Dan ia pun menaruh pensilnya dan menutupkan wajahnya.

Ia belum bisa merelakan gadis itu.

**TBC**

Maafkan aku kalau ffnya pendek dan jadi ngawur. Mendadak hilang idenya tadi TT_TT

Jangan lupa reviewnya dan terimakasih banyak kepada readersku yang masih setia membaca ffku. Sankyuuu~~~~

-classy


	3. Chapter 2

Kenapa aku baru mengalami apa 'penyesalan' itu sekarang? Dan kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya?

* * *

**Nothing**

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Konoha University, 17.30 PM

"Yak, baiklah kumpulkan soal kalian semuanya. Batas waktu sudah habis", ujar Kabuto-sensei kepada semua mahasiswa yang berada dikelas termasuk Sasuke.

Ia melangkah menuju meja dan menaruh lembar kertasnya dan segera duduk kembali untuk mengambil tasnya lalu bersiap pulang kerumah.

"Sampai jumpa", ucap Kabuto-sensei. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas yang sudah ia bereskan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan memakai tas nya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Moodnya berubah ketika ia melihat mantan kekasihnya yang tak sengaja melewati kelasnya.

Ia menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sejak pagi. Ya tentunya saja di parkiran.

CKLEK

Bungsu Uchiha ini langsung memasuki mobilnya. Dan...

"HEI SASUKE! KELUAR!"

Sebuah teriakan berasal dari samping kacanya. Ternyata sahabat sang mantan kekasih, Ino Yamanaka. Ia pun menyalakan mesin untuk bisa membuka kaca jendela mobilnya tersebut.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong Sakura! Motornya hilang dicuri oleh segerombolan preman yang tadi menganggunya!", sontak Sasuke segera menutup kaca jendelanya dan keluar dari mobil. "Apa katamu?! Keadaannya bagaimana?!"

"Ia tidak apa-apa cuma sedikit shock. Ayo antarkan aku pulang bersamanya!"

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin saja mengiyakan permintaan Ino, tetapi mengingat statusnya yang telah menjadi "Mantan" membuatnya sedkit gengsi untuk mengatakan iya kepada Ino.

"Hei? Kok melamun? Ayolah! Meskipun Sakura mantan pacarmu, bantulah dia. Sebagai teman!"

Sebagai teman.

.

Sebagai teman.

* * *

"Ah, ya", Sasuke bersama Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Hinata dan Temari.

"Sakura, tenang saja. Kita akan laporkan ini ke polisi", ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pundak temannya itu.

Sakura tentu shock bukan main, itu adalah motor kesayangannya yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan preman itu merampasnya dengan seenaknya.

"Tapi itu aku beli dengan uangku, Hinata! Kaa-san pasti akan marah besar! Apalagi Sasori-nii!" jawab Sakura dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aku tahu, yang jelas kita akan lapor polisi. Ino sedang memanggil Sasuke untuk membawa kau melapor ke kantor polisi"

"Baguslah, EEEEH? SASUKE?" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Temari mengatakan bahwa Sasuke, ah bukan, mantan kekasihnya akan mengantarkan dirinya ke kantor polisi.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Temari dengan wajah polosnya. Oh Kami-sama, benar-benar.

"Hei, meskipun Sasuke itu mantan pacarmu tak ada salahnya ia membantu mu? Bukan sebagai kekasih melainkan sebagai teman", ucap Hinata.

Ya, memang dirinya sudah putus dengan Sasuke sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menginjak-injak mukanya. Karena kejadian dulu memang membuatnya trauma dan hampir setengah bulan lamanya ia harus mengunjungi psikiaternya dan meminum obat penenang dari depresi yang ia alami.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan...

"Baiklah"

* * *

"Hosh. Gomen! Ayo Sakura, kita ke kantor polisi sekarang!", Ino datang bersama Sasuke. Tampak wajah khawatir dari pemuda itu.

"Ayo, Sakura", ajak Hinata. Temari mengaitkan lengan Sakura untuksegera bangun. Ia melangkah bersama sahabatnya dan mantan kekasihnya.

Mereka berlima termasuk Sakura menuju mobil Sasuke yang masih di parkir tempat semula. Ino segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Dan Sakura, ia hanya menatap diam mobil milik mantan kekasihnya.

"Ayo Sakura! Sebelum motor kesayanganmu benar-benar hilang!", ucap Ino yang sudah berada didalam mobil Sasuke.

"Sakura, masuklah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam", jawab Sasuke. Dingin, seperti biasanya.

Ia menoleh kearah Hinata dan Temari. Mata mereka seolah menunjukkan 'masuklah-dia-tidak-akan-menyakitimu-ini-demi-motormu'. Dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari posisi semula dan segera pergi menuju kantor polisi terdekat. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap jalanan berharap bahwa preman itu belum terlalu jauh membawa motornya-

-Dan keheningan yang tentunya saja berada didalam mobil.

Sepi

.

Sepi

.

Sepi

.

"Sakura! Kau ini diajak bicara oleh Sasuke kenapa hanya diam saja?!", teriak Ino agak kencang membuat Sasuke agak meringis kaget oleh temannya itu.

"A-ah, memangnya... kau berkata apa?", Ino menepuk jidatnya. Ternyata sahabatnya melamun.

"Aduhh! Dia bilang berapa orang preman yang mengambil motormu! Dan berapa nomor plat motormu!", teriak Ino.

"A-ah... ada sekitar.. satu..dua... lima! Platku, KNH 1934 SH", jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Hn, baiklah", jawab Sasuke dengan pelan.

Kemudian ia tiba di kantor polisi. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera turun untuk melaporkan kejadian kriminal ini.

Dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu pergi berlari memasuki kantor polisi tanpa menunggu Ino dan Sasuke.

* * *

Konoha's Police Office, 18.25 PM

Sakura menuju meja beberapa anggota polisi yang sedang tidak melayani keluhan para masyarakat.

"Pak! Saya ingin melapor!", ucapnya dengan wajah yang tidak santai.

"H-hei! Santai, nak! Ada apa? Jelaskan dengan tenang!", jawab Polisi dengan kacamata hitamnya yang agak sedikit menyerupai Harry Potter.

"Motor saya! Motor Honda dengan plat nomor KNH 1934 SH telah dicuri!", Sakura menghela nafas dan, "Dicuri oleh gerombolan preman pak! Dan saksinya teman saya, Ino Yamanaka!" Ia segera menunjuk Ino yang sudah ada disebelahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Apakah benar Saudara melihat motor nona ini dicuri?", tanya Polisi itu.

"Y-ya benar! Bahkan preman itu sempat mengancam teman saya apabila ia meminta pertolongan!", jawab Ino yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Hm baiklah. Boleh saya lihat STNK atau SIM nona?", Sakura segera mengeluarkan SIM dan STNK nya yang masih berada didekapannya.

Sang polisi segera mencatat laporan pencurian dengan mengataskan nama Sakura sebagai korban. Ia sudah merasa lega, setidaknya meskipun motornya kembali atau tidak ia sudah mempunyai lembaran pelaporan resmi dari pemerintah Konohagakure.

"Ini, silahkan tanda tangan disini", Sakura mendatangani lembaran yang diberi oleh polisi tersebut. "Dan untuk informasi lanjut anda bisa menghubungi saya di nomor in", sang polisi memberikan kartu nama dan diambil oleh Sasuke.

Ebisu Midorama.

"Baiklah. Kami akan berusaha semampu mungkin. Selamat malam", sang polisi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke! Untung masih ada kau yang mau mengantarkan Sakura ke kantor polisi", ujar Ino dengan lega.

"Ah, douita. Ah, mau sekalian kuantar pulang?", jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang dengan Sai", jawab Ino. "Lalu bagaimana denganku, PIG?!", teriak Sakura.

Kemudian, Sai muncul dengan motor Ninja nya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku duluan. Jaa~"

Sepertinya ia harus pulang dengan Sasuke.

Tidak, ia lebih baik pulang dengan angkutan umum.

Tapi, uangnya juga tinggal dikit. Yang penting aku mau pulang sendi-

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Ini sudah malam. Biar kuantar pulang", ucap Sasuke dengan setengah memohon.

Sakura menampakkan wajah risihnya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kau bukan lagi kekasihku. Jadi, aku ingin pulang sendiri. Oyasumi"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tahu hari sudah malam dan niat Sasuke hanya ingin mengantarkannya dengan selamat. Tetapi, namanya juga mantan. Apalagi dia pernah menyakitinya. Melihatnya saja sudah muak apalagi mengajaknya pulang.

GREB

"Sakura, kumohon. Sekali ini saja", Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura. Ia takut gadisnya itu akan diganggu oleh preman yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

Ia menepis genggaman Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sakura benar-benar sudah berubah. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar sudah mati untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pergi. Dan pulanglah", jawab Sakura dengan nada dingin.

Kemudian sebuah bus muncul dan Sakura menaiki bus tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kami-sama... Sebenci itukah ia... kepadaku?"

**TBC**

Sakura jahat banget disini! Tapi, author salut hihi:3

Saku: Terimakasih author-san! Ini berkat author juga kok hehe:3

Author: Makanya jangan menyakiti sakura! :p

Sasu: Hn. Maafkan aku, Sakura.

Saku: Sepertinya ada yang berbicara. Ayo author-san kita pergi saja! Hii~ seram!

Author: Ayo!

Sasu: Kalian jahat! *lalu showeran*

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya! Sankyuuuu~~~~


	4. Chapter 3 (End)

Hai readers! Gomenasai updatenya lama hehe. Ya biasa kendala para author taulaaaah(?) dan aku menerima kritik kalian apapun itu! Dan kumohon sekali lagi. Bagi yang ingin mengkritik ff ini gunakanlah pengucapan yang sopan! Arigatou Minna~

**Nothing **

**By: rclassyqueen **

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat! **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

_08:19 PM, Konoha's Bar _

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang meneguk segelas bir yang ia pesan tadi. Ia menghabiskan segelas bir itu tanpa jeda sekalipun.

"Aku mau segelas lagi", ujar lelaki itu.

"Baik", sang Bartender mengambil gelas itu dan mengambil segelas bir untuk si lelaki itu.

Tatapan lelaki itu seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangatlah menyedihkan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak boleh terkendali karena seorang wanita.

_Karena seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menangis karena wanita. _

Ya, dia hanya manusia biasa. Lelaki mana yang tak merasa tersakiti bahwa mantan kekasihnya yang dulu disayanginya telah ia sakiti secara perlahan? Dan ia sedang merasakan karmanya.

Ya, _karma. _

"Ini tuan", sang Bartender menaruh segelas bir itu didepan sang lelaki. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, meneguk segelas birnya. Hingga setengah gelas, ia menaruh gelasnya di meja dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

_Sakura-chan. _

"Tadaima", ia melepaskan sepatu ketsnya dan menaruh di rak sepatu yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ah, Sakura kau sudah pulang?", ucap sang Ibu.

"Hm", jawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Kaa-san sudah membuatkan makanan didapur. Nanti ambil saja ya"

"Iya", jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang akan membawakannya menuju istana besarnya.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya.

"Hah"

Ia menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dengan warna nya yang indah. Sakura tersenyum sekilas melihat bintang tersebut. Dan seketika, pikirannya teralihkan oleh kejadian tadi di kantor polisi.

Flashback

"_Mau kuantar pulang?" _

"_Tidak. Aku pulang sendiri saja" _

"_Ini sudah malam. Biar kuantar pulang" _

"_Kau bukan lagi kekasihku. Jadi, aku ingin pulang sendiri. Oyasumi" _

End of Flashback

'Kami-sama, apa aku terlalu kejam berkata seperti itu?' gumam Sakura.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan ia pun kemudian segera tidur dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

"Satu gelas l-lagi! Kumohon!", teriak seorang lelaki berambut emo dengan kencangnya.

"Hei Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau sudah mabuk! Ayo kita pulang!", ucap Shikamaru dengan kencang.

"Pergi kalian! HEI BARTENDER! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN KU?!" teriak Sasuke.

Sekerumunan orang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang sudah hampir drop. Separah itukah hanya karena perempuan?

"TEME! HENTIKAN!", Naruto mencengkram baju yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!", tangan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. Tapi, gagal.

"DENGARKAN AKU! Kau dan Sakura sudah putus. Dan kau yang telah menyakitinya. Ini sudah 3 tahun kau putus dengannya! Seharusnya kau menyadarinya! Janganlah kau terpuruk hanya karena dia! Dia juga sudah tidak peduli padamu! Buat apa kau—"

BUAGH

Sasuke melayangkan tinju kepada Naruto yang tadi mencengkramnya. Alhasil mereka berdua terhempas ke lantai dan membuat para pengunjung bar terkejut.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hentikan!", lerai Shikamaru. Ia melepaskan kedua temannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru! Aku ingin membuat lelaki ini sadar bahwa ia sudah tak pantas bagi Sakura!", Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shikamaru.

"Hey, hentikan! Jangan seperti anak kecil!", ucap Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dengan badan yang agak sempoyongan. Dibantu oleh Sai.

"Sasuke-san. Hentikan" ucap Sai dengan tenang.

"Diam kau. Ini urusanku dengan Dobe", Sasuke kemudian berusaha berjalan lurus menghampiri Naruto. Ia tidak suka Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Hei Teme! Kemari kau!", teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

Sai berusaha menahan Sasuke dan mencoba membawa Sasuke keluar dari bar. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru – Naruto.

* * *

_Diluar Konoha's Bar…_

"Hei teme! Dengarkan aku! Buat apa kau harus menyerah terhadap Sakura! Karena kau, ia mengalami trauma yang menyebabkan dirinya harus bolak-balik terapi!"

"Hei, Naruto! Hentikan!"

"Dan karena kau, Sakura harus menanggung malu terhadap pengunjung pesta Nanami! Apa kau ingat setelah ia pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Banyak para teman kampusnya yang membicarakan tabiat buruknya itu! ITU SEMUA KARENAMU!"

"Naruto-san, hentikan!"

"…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"…"

"Naruto! Hentikan! Sai! Antar Sasuke pulang kerumahnya"

"Ya baik—"

"Lepaskan aku. Haha, kau benar Naruto. Ya dia memang terpuruk karenaku. Ya, kau benar. Arigatou. Kalian pulanglah. Aku akan pulang sendiri", Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau kan masih—"

"Biarkan saja, Shikamaru"

"Tapi, Naruto-san?"

"Sudahlah, Sai. Biarkan saja"

'Teme, aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa. Ganbatte', gumam Naruto.

* * *

DRET DRET DRET

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am—_

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sa-sakura" _

'Suara ini'

"Gomen, ini siapa?"

DEG DEG

"_Ini aku. Sasuke" _

.

DEG

Sakura's POV

"_Ini aku. Sasuke" _

DEG

Jantungku berdetak tak sesuai dengan iramanya. Buat apa dia menelponku malam-malam begini? Dan, Kami-sama! Aku belum mandi!

Wait. Sasuke Uchiha menelponku?

Haha paling ia hanya mabuk.

.

.

Ya, mabuk.

.

"A-ada apa, S-sasuke?"

Aneh.

.

"_Tidak apa. Aku hanya rindu padamu" _

Tidak mungkin. Ia hanya mabuk.

Ya, Sakura. Sasuke dalam kondisi _mabuk._

"H-hey, kau mabuk ya?"

Huh, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu?

"_Hn. Tidak. Apa kau…. Sudah ingin tidur?" _

Eh? Kok dia nanya kayak gitu?

Tunggu. Dia hanya sedang _mabuk. _Ingat. _Mabuk. _

"T-tidak. Ada apa?"

Kami-sama, semoga dia segera memutuskan pembi—

"_Aku berada didepan rumahmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" _

—caraan.

.

TUNGGU, DIDEPAN RUMAHKU? PUKUL 12:00 PAGI?

.

Aku melemparkan handphoneku dan berlari menuju keluar rumah.

_Kami-sama, bantu aku. _

End of Sakura's POV

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu terbuka, Sasuke menatap kedatangan seorang gadis yang ia telepon tadi.

'Hn, dia benar-benar keluar', gumamnya.

Sakura pun langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu apa berada di depan rumahku?", tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di pinggang seakan ingin membicarakannya dengan serius.

"Hanya merindukanmu", jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Haha, bohong", jawab Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian berlutut didepan Sakura. Sakura menautkan alis kanannya. 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?'

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sanggup harus seperti ini. Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku mengaku salah. Tolong jangan buat aku semakin tersiksa. Kumohon, Sakura"

TES

.

TES

.

Bulir-bulir airmata Sasuke perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Gadis yang berada didepannya mulai bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke sehancur seperti yang berada didepannya.

"Hiks… Sakura… Kumohon… Ma..Maafkan aku….", Sasuke kemudian menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat.

"Sa-sasuke-k-kun…"

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadisnya. Ia perlahan berdiri dan meng—

"Jangan memohon seperti itu. Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan selama kita bersama dulu?"

—tidak jadi menghampirinya.

"Ya… aku tahu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Beri aku kesempatan. Sekali lagi"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Dirinya sudah trauma akan hubungannya yang kelam bersama Sasuke. Demi berjuang melawan trauma, ia harus menghabiskan beberapa obat anti depresan dari dokter psikaternya. Batinnya sudah terobati sekarang. Tetapi, lelaki itu datang.

Ia juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sangat. Tetapi, kali ini ia terpaksa harus egois.

Demi kebaikan Sasuke.

.

Dan juga dirinya.

.

.

"Gomen, aku… tidak bisa"

.

.

.

* * *

"HAA!"

Badannya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Mimpi yang dialaminya sungguh membuat dirinya kebingungan. Ia kemudian terbangun dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hah, hanya mimpi", ucap Sakura. Ia kemudian berganti pakaian dan segera mencuci mukanya untuk segera kembali tidur.

"Kuharap itu takkan menjadi nyata"

Sasuke's POV

"_Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan ya!" _

"_Dasar pemabuk" _

"_Seharusnya ia tak ada dijalan" _

Ocehan itu tak berguna. Ya, aku memang mabuk. Tetapi, mabuk karena dirinya.

Entah kenapa, kakiku terus melangkah menuju sebuah perumahan besar milik keluarga Haruno. Ya, tak perlu kusebutkan lagi. Anak perempuannya adalah mantan kekasihku.

Sakura Haruno.

Dan aku tiba didepan rumah yang sangat besar itu dan melihat sebuah kamar yang lampunya masih menyala.

"Sakura, takkan kubiarkan kau pergi kembali"

End of Sasuke's POV

Sakura memindahkan tas yang dibawanya tadi menuju lacinya dan menutup tirai jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Ketika dirinya ingin menutup tirai, muncul seorang lelaki dengan wajahnya yang berantakan dan darah yang terus mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

Ia segera cepat-cepat menutup tirai agar dirinya tidak terlihat.

Tetapi sayang, Sasuke sudah menyadarinya sebelum dirinya akan menutup tirai tersebut.

Sakura kemudian segera mematikan lampu dan tidur. Ia berharap supaya Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Kuharap ia hanya sekedar lewat saja'

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan segera tidur.

1 Menit Kemudian

.

Matanya masih terpejam.

.

3 Menit kemudian…

.

Masih sama.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

Handphone Sakura berbunyi.

.

.

"HAH!", dirinya sontak terkaget mendengar nada deringnya yang sangat kencang. Ia kemudian memengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-m-moshi"

"_Hn. Sudah tertidur ya?" _

'Oh Kami-sama. Kuharap ini tidaklah benar'

"T-tidak. I-ini siapa y-ya?"

"…"

"Moshi-Moshi?", Sakura mengelap tangan kirinya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat gugupnya.

'Kami-sama, kumohon'

.

.

.

"_Ini aku. Sasuke" _

Apa? Sasuke?

Sa-sasuke?!

SASUKE-KUN?!

.

.

"A-aaa! Ada apa Sasuke-kun?", jawab Sakura dnegan sedikit gugup.

"_Bisakah kau turun sebentar? Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan padamu" _

"G-gomen, aku sudah mengantuk. D-dan ti-tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi"

"_Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura" _

.

'Kami-sama, ini hanya mimpi kan?'

Ia mencubit lengannya dengan kencang. Dan—

"Ini bukan mimpi"

"_Hn? Apanya yang bukan mimpi?_"

"A-ah! Tidak! Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. Oyasu—"

"_Kumohon Sakura. Sekali ini saja" _

Sakura kemudian mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Ia takut untuk bertemu Sasuke. Ia hanya takut dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya didepan lelaki itu.

"G-gomen"

"_Sakura" _

'AAAH AKU PALING BENCI DISAAT DIRINYA SEPERTI INI"

"Yasudahlah."

Sakura kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia segera turun dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berada dibawah.

'Kami-sama. Bantulah aku'

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah gerbang dimana terdapat Sakura yang sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu"

Ia menautkan alisnya, "Hah?"

"Hah? Hanya itu jawabanmu?", tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau memintaku turun hanya ingin berkata seperti itu? Omong kosong"

Sasuke menahan dalam-dalam emosinya. Ia mau tak mau harus bisa mengontrol emosinya demi keberhasilannya mendapatkan kembali Sakura.

"Sakura. Kumohon. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi saja", Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Menjauh dariku!"

DEG

"Sakura…"

"SASUKE-KUN! Menjauhlah dariku!", ia mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Kemudian, Sasuke kembali bangun.

"Aku janji takkan mengulanginya. Aku akan beru—"

"Percuma. Aku muak dengan omong kosongmu"

Hati Sasuke benarlah hancur mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenci itukah kau kepadaku?"

GLEG

Sakura mendadak diam. Fikirannya sudah tak menentu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"B-buat apa kau harus tahu?", jawab Sakura.

"Untuk memastikan", jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah tidak bisa menerimamu. Kau yang telah membuatku terpuruk hingga bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah bangkit dan sudah bisa seperti dulu. Aku bisa mengejar kebahagiaan sendirian tanpa harus denganmu. Karena bersama denganmu, aku sangatlah tersiksa. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Setelah aku lulus nanti janganlah kau mencoba menghubungiku. Aku akan pindah ke Paris untuk melanjutkan studi disana. Arigatou. Oyasuminasai"

BRAK

Gerbang ditutup paksa oleh Sakura. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh mantan kekasihnya. Kemudian, airmata perlahan jatuh dari lelaki itu. Lalu dirinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakura dn segera kembali ke rumahnya dengan kepedihan hatinya.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down__  
__'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town__  
__I'm swearing if I go there now__  
__I can change her mind turn it all around__  
__And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words__  
__And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred__  
__Dialed her number and confessed to her__  
__._

_I'm still in love but all I heard__  
__Was nothing__  
__._

_._

_She said nothing__  
__Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing__  
__Oh, I got nothing__  
__Oh, I got nothing__  
__Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

**END **

AAAA MAAFKAN KALO CERITANYA JD GANYAMBUNG! Gomen gomen! Maaf kalo SongFict nya belom bisa memuaskan imajinasi kalian. So, aku mau buat ff lagi. Kalo boleh classy minta saran ff apa yang harus kubuat hehe. Arigatou minna!


End file.
